


Lights

by LaughingThalia



Series: Ooga Chaka [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---Part 1 of the Ooga Chaka series.---<br/>-People start making bootleg GotG merch and Star Lord and Nova Prime use it to their advantage by getting a trademark and using the money to rebuild Xander and open an orphanage on Knowhere.-<br/>--And it's kinda Fluffy but who doesn't love Fluff.--<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atrocious.

“This don’t even look remotely like me!” Rocket screamed shaking the Rocket Racoon doll in his tiny paws. They had started selling them in Xander's ‘China Town' (no one knew why Quill called it that but it seemed to have something to do with the race of yellow aliens that made up most of the population in that area.) “Drax's one at least looks like him, mine looks like I hacked up a furball and stuck a face on it!” 

Quill scoffed “Maybe we should get Nova Corp to trademark our name and likeness 'cause this Star Prince thing is atrocious. I mean seriously! I bet Nova Corps would get it right.”

Gamora smiled “We could get cool shirts. I have always wanted a shirt with myself on it.”

Drax as usual taking things literally missed the slight sarcasm in all of their voices and grabbed his fellow Guardians “Than we shall go find Nova Prime and ask her to Copyright us so we no longer have to look upon these atrocities!” Before any of the Guardians could stop him, Drax had them bundled back into the ship and started flying in hyper speed towards Xander.

After having a serious discussion about it on The Milano they decided to actually go through with the idea, I mean the figurines were selling like hot cakes so they might as well make some units off their own faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{LINE BREAK}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were greeted by Denerian Dey and what appeared to be two Nova Cadets, one a Hispanic looking boy who introduced himself as Cadet Sam Alexander and the other a bright pink girl who _re_ introduced herself as “Cadet Carina Cassius.”

Quill broke into a grin at seeing her “Carina! You're okay! How did you survive the power gem?”

“I didn't at first. I was ripped apart and killed the moment I touched it but than you touched it Star Lord and you saved me, I don't know how but after you held it I woke up in the wreckage The Dark Aster left behind and decided to join the Nova Corp as a way of using my new free life to help people!”

Gamora smiled at her “That sounds great Carina, I'm really happy you've found a place and a purpose.”

“I am Groot!”

“Oh thank you Groot, you're really all very nice.”

Dey interrupted before they ended up talking for hours “So what brings the Guardians back to Xander?”

“We need a trademark on our name and likeness because the bootlegged crap out there is terrible and not very accurate.”

“You came here all the way back to Xander...to get better dollies?”

Peter grinned “Don't you want your kid to grow up knowing she can be beautiful but deadly like Gamora? Girls need strong female role models and who better than a Guardian of the Galaxy!?”

“I'm not the one you need to be convincing. Save the salesman pitch for Nova Prime.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{LINE BREAK}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No.” Was the flat response from the very busy woman who did not have time to deal with an overgrown man-child and his crew of world-saving misfits.

“But I haven't even asked you yet!”

“I don't care unless it's a mission, it's probably stupid.”

“It is stupid.” Confirmed Dey.

“I liked the idea.” Cadet Alexander said before he remembered he wasn't supposed to talk, he cringed as Nova Prime sent him a whithering look.

Rocket was still holding onto Groot's pot but it was starting to get heavy so he placed him gently on the table. “Listen, you need money to rebuild the city and your lost Nova Corp man power and equipment. We need money to keep Guarding the galaxy and shit. We split it. You guys get 60% of everything and we get the other 40%. Simples.”

“What would the four- sorry five of you do with 40% of whatever hypothetical money we're talking about?”

Quill smiled “Well 30% would go towards a children's orphanage on Knowhere called GotG Charity and the rest would go to upkeeping The Milano and food.” [that's pronounced Got-Gee Char-itee]

"What's an 'orphanage'?" she asked. "You know... like a home for kids who don't have a home or parents. They live there, eat there, maybe get some schooling. If someone wants to adopt them as their own they get vetted for a while." Nova Prime seemed surprised “You'd open an 'orphanage'? On Knowhere?”

Drax nodded solemnly “We would. It is not good that so many children grow up on the streets, especially in a place like Knowhere.”

Nova Prime looked at the Guardians, I mean really looked at them and for a second she wasn't the leader of the Nova Corps, she wasn't The Worldmind, she wasn't the diplomat or the soldier or the pilot she was simply Irani Rael. “I'll get my best lawyers on it.” She gave them a warm smile remembering why she had ever put any faith in the bumbling fools who called themselves heroes. It was because they cared.


	2. Velvet Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GotG Store is in business!

Drax swung his sword and the blade was met with rushing red and screams.

That is the rushing red of a velvet ribbon being cut and the screams of thousands of fans as the Guardians opened their new shop, the first of a chain of GotG stores.

Groot was out of his pot but he was still pretty small in comparison to his old height. And people had come to love the adorable little guy and his adorkable little dancing, as it turned out the 'Dancing baby Groot' figurines were selling like hot cakes. Peter had designed a whole line of cutsey chubbyish toys of all the Guardians and even made one of Yondu, Nova Prime and Ronan(those ones weren't selling too well seeing as he tried to destroy their planet) and had had the idea of calling them Vinyl Pops. No one knew where he had pulled that name from but as it turns out people had loved the idea and they had lined the shelves of the GotG Store along side pillows; action figures; to scale models of the Milano; and posters.

Gamora and Drax were teaching some of the kids from Knowhere to spar as they were about to open the orphanage afterwards and had thought the kids would like to see Xander's capital probably for the first time in their lives. 

One little girl, bright yellow and eyes brimming with happy and grateful tears for the Guardians rushed Gamora and the ex-assassin tensed almost expecting a surprise attack. But the girl clung on to her choking out here thanks and Gamora relaxed hugging her back and suddenly a rainbow of kids were bombarding her with hugs and thanks and praise “Guys really don't thank me, this was Star Lord's idea. He deserves some of this love too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was teaching some kids to do the dance that had saved the universe. Literally. “Ooh child things are gonna get brighter!” He sang then pointed and a blue boy, he looked Centurion like Yondu.

The kid sang “Oooh child things are gonna get easier.”

Another boy a Krylorian kid, as pink as the tips of Gamora's hair yelled “Bring it down real hard!” And the three boys (yes boys, all of them are boys) started doing some fancy footwork.

Half the kids dislodged themselves from the green ex-assassin and rushed the ex-thief sending him tumbling to the floor mid-'Ooh child' turning into “Oooof Child!?”

The kids all laughed as he spluttered up at them from the ground “Guys Drax was the one who really made this happen. When we were unsure he bundled us up into The Milano and made us ask Nova Prime for permission to do all this.” He hoped that at least some of them would get off him and rush Drax but no such luck, no one even wriggled a toe except to get closer to him. 

Drax looked down at him “You were the one who wanted the 'Orphanage' on Knowhere, I would not have even thought about such a great idea. You are a true hero Star Lord.”

Somehow there were more kids that came out of magical plot portals and crushed Quill even more “Uuuug. Thanks...” He gasped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been Betaed or spell checked. If u spot a mistake tell me.


	3. Ronan (Almost) Exacts His Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says in the title... except nothing like that.

_The Milano crashed to the ground and Star Lord stumbled around the ship trying to stay in the pilot seat. Ronan and Korath flew the Dark Aster and were about to land on the smaller ship, the Guardians would be killed. This was it the last adventure, the last mission._

_“Gamora!” Quill yelled reaching out for her hand_

_“Peter!” She took his hand “I've spent my whole life surrounded by my enemies... I'd be honoured to die amongst my loved ones.”_

_“Gamora I love you.”_

_“I love you too Star Lord.”_

_The green assassin and the peach thief shared a kiss._

_Ronan cackled manically “I will finally destroy the Guardians! I will have my revenge!”_

Just before The Dark Aster smashed into The Milano Duranna Dey's door opened and her dad's head popped around the door. Her little face burst into a grin and she flung her Dark Aster replica toy onto her bed and leapt into her father's arms “Dad!”

“Hey poppet.” He looked around her room _'why does she have so much GotG merchendise'_ he thought, there were posters and she had every single Vinyl pop and figurine, she even had the comic books (and only half of them were fictional). What he said aloud however was “What adventure are Quill and his crew on now?”

“Ronan and Korath were about to crush the Milano and then Peter and Gamora confessed their undying love for each other!” She grinned up at him cheekily “But you saved them daddy, just in time!”

“Well I guess Star Lord owes me another one for saving him again.”

He fought the urge to say 'saving his ass again'.

His beautiful wife Karman-Kan “Karman” Dey appeared at the door and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Rhomann.” She smiled at him a twinkle in her eye and those two words spoke volume to each other. It said _'I'm glad you're safe', 'I'm glad you're back home'_ and _'I'm glad you're happy'_. It said _'I love you'_ and _'Always come home to me'_ and _'Of course I'll always come back'._

He had only been able to come back, he only had anything to come back to because against all odds Peter _freaking_ Quill had persuaded a bunch of thieving murdering outlaws to help save his planet just in time to stop a ship hitting his family and a maniac destroying his world. They all owed their lives to the Guardians of the Galaxy especially Star Lord.

**'OOGA CHUKA OOGA OOGA OOGA CHUKA**

What was that?

Duranna looked bashful “It's my new ringtone. It's the beginning of one of Star Lord's favourite songs.”

He sighed. Sometimes he wanted to kill that no-good Terran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dey's family yay! BTW I gave them their comic book accurate names as they have no names in the movie. For those who don't know Korath was that guy who Peter originally stole the gem from and yes she's playing with Guardian Barbie dolls. At least these ones actually look like the real ones unlike the atrocities being sold on Knowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: BTW this will be a series called Ooga Chaka. It should be three parts Lights pt1, Camera pt2 and Action pt3. Yes I know real(Rael) original.  
> I have no idea what the Worldmind actually is but I'm gonna go with what I've seen in a couple of other fics and go with super computer that is within each Nova officer and kinda runs stuff without the human touch that Irani brings to the table.


End file.
